Don Ferguson
See Main Article: Marn Heirogryph Don Billy Ferguson was the founder of the Ferguson Clan shortly after the destruction of Earth 616 in the Great Flood. Formally known as Marn Heirogryph, creator of the Multiverse, he took the vessel of a human and founded his own crime gang in Italy. He formed an alliance with the Maroni Clan, led by Don Brody and Jacob Maroni. Rivaling gangs included Stepfani's Gang and the dreaded Fabrigazi Clan, led by none other than Sheev-3PO. Biography Thousand-Year Prosperity After being granted his own sentience and immortality, his gang and the Maronis created their own Italian Empire, which lasted for one thousand years without conflict.This was until a smaller third party gang, led by Cornelius Stefani disbanded from the Empire when he saw that he disagreed with many of their views. Having gathered enough men to back him, he started a war in the streets of Italy that would rage on for nearly twenty years. Around 60,000 B.C., a mysterious Fabrigazi Clan emerged from an unknown benefactor, led by Depiano Fabrigazi. They allied with Stefani's Gang and nearly toppled the long-standing Empire. However, Marn retook the vessel of Ferguson, recognizing "The Benefactor" as none other than Sheev-3PO, who was attempting to undo all that he had accomplished out of spite. saves the Earth 616 universe.]] Marn and Sheev commenced in an epic battle that, had Marn not been devoting his power to shielding it, would havae destroyed Earth 616. Unfortunately, in outer space, there is no High Ground, and so Marn was unable to overpower his foe. During the battle, Sheev revealed that it was he who had corrupted Gar into destroying the Celestials and that Marn's creation was already too far gone to be saved. Out of rage, Marn expended every ounce of power he had within him onto Sheev, causing a massive explosion that caused a Black Hole to form, and the two of them were cast out into The Empty. Luckily, Oobi Doob Scooby Dooby Benubi, as a special favor to Marn, came out of the Thumb Universe and used his power to save the Earth 616 universe from explosion. Ferguson was thrust back to Earth, with Marn having left him. Without the backing of their own Primordial entities, the Fabrgazis and Stefani's Gang were no match for the Fergusons and the Maronis, who destroyed every last one of their opponents without mercy and restored their shattered Empire. Journey to the Depths of Hell After the Italian Civil War came to a close, the Fergusons and the Maronis restored their regime to its former glory, and there it stood all the way until 57,102 B.C. when word reached them that the Fabrigazis were planning a return. They hunted down every remaining Fabrigazi who managed to survive their purge, only to discover that Depiano himself was the one planning to take revenge, and that he had formed an alliance with Satan himself. and Jacob travel to Hell.]] An army of demons attacked, and the Empire met a formidable new enemy. The Dons realized there was only one way they were going to defeat this threat without Marn's aid, which was to kill themselves and travel to Hell to face Satan. Ferguson, Brody and Jacob all performed a ritual in which they would die but could come back any time they so pleased, and they awoke in the deepest depths of Hell. In their perception, they were gone for two thousand years, but, as time works differently in Hell, on Earth it was perceived at only a few seconds. In that time, after finally managing to escape to the highest levels of the world under, the three of them battled against an army of demons. While they took out many, they were eventually captured and brought before Satan, and sitting beside his throne was Fabrigazi. Ferguson convinced Satan to betray the Fabrigazis and join their Empire, as it would give him rule on Earth. Satan cast Fabrigazi into Chaos, and then sealed his alliance with Ferguson using a Blood Pact. After performing the same ritual with Brody and Jacob, the three of them returned to Earth in their bodies and reformed the Empire. An Example Is Made Around 56,000 A.D., Darth Tenebrous and his apprentice, Plagueis were performing Sith Magicks, and accidentally opened a portal from the Main Universe to their world, and were stranded there for several months. They attempted to recruit some of the Fergusons and Maronis to aid them in conquering the Italian Empire. Instead, the men they attempted to recruit informed their bosses and Ferguson, Jacob and Cody went after them. After capturing the Sith, they tortured them in their dungeon for seven years, and proclaimed to their subjects that should anyone ever try to overthrow them again, they would meet a far worse fate. imprisons Ferguson.]] Ferguson came down to their cell for their nightly torture to find them having figured out how to reopen the portal, and they were about to step through. In an attempt to stop them, he engaged in a duel with them, and was pushed through the portal. Regardless of him being on the other side, the Sith came through and closed it, trapping him there. He realized he alone was no match for both of them and was forced to escape. He hid out on the world of Nal Hutta, where he was taken prisoner by Gardulla Besadii the Elder. Ferguson prayed to Marn every night to rescue him and send him back to his universe, but he never answered. His God had forsaken him. Near the end of the Clone Wars, Ferguson escaped Gardulla, fleeing to Mandalore, where he picked put the remnants of Darth Maul's fallen crime gang, the Shadow Collective, and built a reputation for himself in the Criminal Underworld. He renamed his gang the Ferguson Syndicate and waged war against the Hutts. After the rise of Sheev Palpatine's Galactic Empire and the fall of the Jedi, Ferguson sent his men to infiltrate the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to retrieve as many lightsabers as they could to sell on the Black Market. While most of who he sent were killed by Imperial Stormtroopers, some escaped with enough sabers to earn their gang a handsome fortune. Battle With The Hutts prepares to swallow Ferguson.]] Fifteen years before the Battle of Yavin, Jabba Desilijic Tiure sent bounty hunter Boba Fett to assassinate Ferguson, so in retaliation, he sent his entire armada to Tatooine to destroy Jabba. What he didn't account for was that Jabba was expecting a full-frontal attack and was being backed by the entire Black Sun gang. The Ferguson Syndicate was no match for the allying clans, and those that weren't taken prisoner were killed. Ferguson was brought before Jabba, who sentenced him to suffer a thousand-year death being digested by the mighty Sarlacc in the Great Pit of Carkoon. Just as Jabba's Skiff Guards threw Ferguson overboard, a portal opened above the Sarlacc, and when he fell through, he found himself back in his world, and Brody and Jacob closed the portal before Jabba's men could kill them. They told him that they spent every day attempting to rescue him, and only finally figured out the magicks. It wasn't long before he realized that the two who rescued him were not Jacob and Brody, but, in fact, were demons that had occupied their bodies. Before he could act, they knocked him unconscious and dragged him before their king. Satan had successfully taken control of the Italian Empire, explaining that after Ferguson disappeared, Jacob and Brody asked his help getting to him, and so he sent them to Chaos and trapped them there, leaving the Empire free for the taking. After explaining this to Ferguson, he proceeded to explode the Don into microscopic pieces and cast him into oblivion. He then got to work on figuring out how Beelzebub and Azrael managed to open the portal. The Return of Marn Heirogryph .]] Ferguson spent over two thousand years dead, his soul completely obliterated and his body scattered about the universe. It was not until Marn Heirogryph, who had been in state of recovery ever since his duel with Sheev-3PO, came out of his pocket dimension. Once he saw what Satan had done, he reformed his vessel and took him over, and then brought Jacob and Brody back from the Main Universe. He destroyed Beelzebub and Azrael, returning the Maronis to their true bodies, and finally, cast Satan out into The Empty. With Hell in need of a new ruler, Jacob took up the mantle of king and dubbed Brody Prince of Hell.